Wrath of the Dark
by Tripleblast
Summary: The Starfox team is back. Only this time, they meet a foe that is actually their friend. Is it a Friend or Foe? R&R!


_Hey Starfox fans!!! I hope you enjoy this story. My first one. Please read it and review it. I don't own Starfox. This is a story after Starfox Assault._

**Wrath of the Dark**

**Silent Intruder**

"James here. Nothing abnormal over" said James over the radio. The Cornerian soldier was patrolling the streets on Corneria. "Walter, how's your area over?"

"Peaceful," replied Walter from the radio. "Over"

James continued to patrol the street with dullness and melancholy. _I can't believe I was ordered to keep watch. Why would we need to protect the Cornerian Humanity Lab? No one will come here especially at night._ Bored, he decided to walk over to his partner's area and talk with him. Couple blocks later, he arrives at his partner's area. He scanned the area but he couldn't see his partner. Worriedly, he shouted, "Hey Walter! Where are you?"

No response…

James continued to search for his friends when he saw a homeless person slouching beside the Cornerian Humanity Lab. Calmly; he walked over to the person. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a-" He didn't finish his sentence because he gasped in horror at what he saw.

Walter was slouching on the Lab, dead. A bullet hole tattooed his forehead. He had a plasma pistol in his hand, fried and disabled. Walter's facial expressions were emotionless. However, his eyes were wide open and alert.

"What the heck?" startled James, shocked. He took out his gun and carefully looked around for the murderer. _Where is he?_ Angrily, he shouted, "Whomever you are, come out and fight me like a-"

**BOOM**!

James fell down and remained motionless with a bullet tattoo on his forehead. The assassin jumped out from his hiding place and confidently walked toward the Cornerian Lab entrance. "That was too easy," scoffed the murderer, looking back at the two soldiers. Carefully, he picked the door and crept into the building.

In the Lab…

"Mr. Toad. I'm gonna go now. It is getting late and my family is probably wondering where I am," replied a lab scientist. He waved goodbye as he prepared to leave the lab room.

The amphibian scientist never took his eyes off his work. "Okay, George. Goodnight."

George closed the door and headed for the entrance. As he walked in the hallway, he saw something strange. _Where are all the guards? They were here when we got here._ Seeing the entrance door up ahead, he relaxed serenely and headed for the door. _Whew I finally get to see my famil-_

Meanwhile…

"Hmm…" wondered Beltino. He noticed that his works ended abnormally. "I hope that is not what I think will happen." Cautiously he took a tube and dropped a solution in it. He set it aside and prepared to leave the lab. He was about to lock the door when he heard footsteps. Swiftly, he turned around and saw George standing in the hallway.

"George! What are you still doing here?" yelled Beltino.

No response…

"Do you need a ride?"

No response…

"Well say something."

George snickered. "You dumb old frog. You have no idea do you."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Beltino.

Grinning, George flew toward a wall and laid on the floor immobile. Beltino dropped his mouth in shock as a masked man stood in the hallway, glaring at him with fiery. With great agility the murderer ran up to Beltino and jabbed him in the chest. The assassin watched as the toad flew in the air and smashed through the lab door.

Beltino tried to get up, but he was too weak. Moaning, he glanced at the foe who was now standing in the door way smiling malevolently.

The killer stomped into the room and began clearing off the lab table in search for something. Tubes and flasks were shattered as they fell to the floor. Paper was scattered all over the floor. After minutes of searching, the masked foe came up to the poor toad and picked him from his shirt. "Where are your DNA tubes?"

"I won't tell you," Beltino murmured feebly. Before he knew, a huge throw knocked him over to a wall where he laid unconscious.

"Pathetic," scoffed the masked man. He returned to his search for the DNA tubes when he saw a tube that made him smile. "Perfect."

_There you have it. My first chapter or you can say a prologue. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review how I did. I will write the next chapter whenever I can._


End file.
